bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny/Gallery - Male Friends
Penny and Howard TheBigBangTheoryS2E3-091.jpg|Howard flirting with Penny. A1.jpg|Penny putting up with Howard when they first meet. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Penny with Howard after he got punched in the nose. Ear10.jpg|Howard checking out the gym members. FG2.jpg|Howard naming Sherm the worm. gc3.png|Body blocking for the bride-to-be. gc4.png|Over the couch. Penny and Raj Season-premiere.jpg|Penny with Raj discussing their night together. PenRaj.jpg|Penny first time trying to talk to Raj. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj, you're talking to me. MAte8.jpg|I don't understand, but I listen. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explaining sleeping with Penny. Mate7.jpg|Oh, crap. Rr6.jpg|Raj coaching Penny for romancing. S2EP4-GE 2.png|Raj's date ?!?! Mate4.jpg|Oh God! Mate6.jpg|THIS NEVER HAPPENED!! VV25.png|Helping Raj breaks up with Emily. Fin10.jpg|Raj realizes he's talking to Penny. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for her confronting Lucy. Myth8.jpg|Raj introducing Penny as his girlfriend to his parents. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face! TSO-8.jpg|Working on a paper boat. BigBran4.jpg|Penny thanks Raj for listening. Hop3.jpg|Penny finally talking to Raj. VV38.png|What do I do? gt60.png|Sheldon's right. A47.jpg|Raj mooning over Bernadette. PennyBedRaj.jpg|Penny in bed with Raj. 10.19 TCF-2.jpg|Matching shirts. 10.19 TCF-14.jpg|Wine together. 10.19 TCF-15.jpg|Yoga with her matey. 10.19 TCF-4.jpg|New besties. TGM-12.jpg|Raj talking about Ruchi. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he is talking to Penny without being drunk. Herb3.jpg|Raj thinking about Bernadette. bn103.png|You can now talk to women. Crp2.png|Why didn't you use Leonard's telescope? Crp3.png|I might as will hold my hand up and squint. Crp25.png|If a monkey took the picture..? Excuse me?? Crp71.png|I'm mad at you. Crp72.png|I'm sorry. aws66.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play aws67.png|Amy, you never said you were in a school play Penny and Stuart Iso2.jpg|Penny admires her portrait. BA79.png|You nailed it. BA23.png|Hurry up! BA21.png|No pity party. Penny and Wil Bikwill.jpg|Penny and Wil in Serial Ape-ist 2. Fort4.jpg|Wil like comments that hurt him. Gore9.jpg|Wil and Penny in Serial Ape-ist 2. Mp8.png|I love you, but I love killing more. Mp7.png|Go away. Leave me alone. Mp13.png|It has to do with the passion of your craft. Penny and Zack 10.22 TCR-20.jpg|Penny runs into Zack. Ext36.jpg|In Leonard's story, Zack uses their rent money to buy magic beans. Penny and Alfred Hofstadter rv49.png|A hug from Penny. Penny and Gorilla S63.png|Penny is attacked in her movie. Teenaged Penny and Boyfriend Past12.jpg|Checking her test-stick. Past6.jpg|Not pregnant! Penny and her Dad 10.01 tbbt-tcc-10.jpg|I learned from the best. Awww! Redo34.png|I learned from the best. Redo52.png|Penny escorted by the proud Wyatt. Redo54.png|Penny is giddy. Redo55.png|The bride is glowing. do65.jpg|Penny is avoiding her Dad. do68.jpg|You're really just mad at yourself. do69.jpg|Penny stole a horse. do70.jpg|Best thing in my life. do71.jpg|Daughter hug. Penny and Leopold TBBT - Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon's fake cousin Leo. Penny and Kevin Penny meeting Kevin.png|Penny meets Kevin. Penny in Streetcar Desire2.jpg|Penny performing in "A Streetcar Named Desire". Penny Waltzing A48.jpg|Dancing with someone's hand on her buttress. Penny and Oliver CRP36.png|She (Bernadette) seems nice. Penny and Dan Road6.jpg|Bonding with interviewer over Bernadette's bullying. Road5.jpg|Interview as a pharmacy rep. Fwa11.jpg|Third best in sales! Lev5.png|Penny - the new star sales rep. Penny and Fans 10.06 thefetalck-23.jpg|Were you trying to be that bad or are you just a terrible actress? K36.png|Showing her wedding ring. Penny and Dr. K Fig12.png|Talking about Raj's girlfriend Emily. Fig6.png|Visiting with Raj's father. Fig5.png|Penny showing off her engagement ring Penny and Mr. Fowler Penny x Teller.jpg|I'm here to feed the plants. Hm6.png|Mr. Fowler appears. Penny and Bill Shatner Priceline.jpg|Old friends. Jt114.jpg|I was about to go all Wrath of Khan on the ogres. Jt116.jpg|Worth it. Jt117.jpg|Worth it. Jt123.jpg|Yeah, let's teach that t ogre what my broadsword tastes like. Jt127.jpg|Aw, and I like your grandpa words. Penny and Danny CV46.jpg|Taking Danny's card. Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penny Category:Trivial Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard